my husband is the devil
by chancut
Summary: : luhan tidak tau bahwa suaminya adalah seorang iblis, yang menyamar menjadi manusia, dan perlahan menghisap nyawa luhan hingga kekuatannya abadi dan dapat membangkitkan lagi kerajaannya. Namun apa jadinya jika dia malah terjebak dengan menikahi luhan dan membuatnya hamil.EXO hunhan, chanbaek,yaoi
1. Chapter 1

My husband is the devil

Luhan

Sehun

author : bli baekhyun

author terinspirasi dari anime kuroshitsuji :D

summary : luhan tidak tau bahwa suaminya adalah seorang iblis, yang menyamar menjadi manusia, dan perlahan menghisap nyawa luhan hingga kekuatannya abadi dan dapat membangkitkan lagi kerajaannya. Namun apa jadinya jika dia malah terjebak dengan menikahi luhan dan membuatnya hamil.

HAPPY READING

Luhan seorang namja manis dengan senyum menawan bak malaikat yang terdampar di bumi. Terlahir dengan tubuh mungil, namun tanpa di ketahuinya semenjak ia kecil , ia memiliki sebuah tanda di sebelah kiri dadanya 'blood rose' yaitu tanda keabadian. Tanpa diketahuinya banyak iblis yang mengincarnya agar dapat memiliki tanda 'blood rose'tersebut untuk membuat kekuatan mereka menjadi lebih sempurna.

Kini luhan tengah memasuki rumahnya yang sederhana namun terlihat mewah dengan gaya di jaman victoria kuno eropa, ini adalah satu satunya peninggalan dari orang tuanya. Sejak ia kecil, ia di rawat oleh paman dan bibinya di pohang , hingga ketika umurnya menginjak 20 tahun, paman dan bibinya memberikanya sebuah wasiat yang menyatakan bahwa orang tua luhan mewariskan sebuah rumah untuk luhan. Rumah yang di wariskan kedua orang tua luhan berada di seoul sangat jauh jika ia ingin mengunjungi paman dan bibinya di pohang,

Luhan mendudukkan pantatnya di bed mungilnya , seharian ini ia melamar mencari pekerjaan, namun tidak ada satupun perusahaan yang di incarnya memberikan peluang untuknya

Dengan langkah gontai, luhan memasuki kamar mandinya , menghidupkan shower , lalu mulai melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya

"ahh hidup di seoul memang susah," gerutu luhan pada dirinya sendiri

Tak butuh waktu lama, luhan sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya. Sekarang dia tengah menonton tv . dia tidak sedang menonton tv tapi membolak balikan koran, mencari sebuah lowongan pekerjaan

"ahaa !" teriaknya sambil mengangkat korannya keatas

"ahh jinjja ? bukankah ini departement store yang terkenal itu !" teriaknya lagi dengan mata yang berbinar.

Agar tidak salah , luhan membaca kalimat tersebut sekali lagi

 ** _"_** ** _OH-MART STORES"_**

 ** _"_** ** _dicari asisstant manager, dengan penampilan menarik, berwawasan luas. Pendididkan minimal S3 .interview akan langsung dilakukan oleh direktur utama"_**

"semoga ini adalah keberuntunganku"

Malam itu juga , luhan menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkannya. Tak lupa juga dia memilih beberapa pakaian agar terlihat menarik . ya walaupun luhan hanya mengenakan pakaian sederhana namun tidak sama sekali mengurangi kadar kemanisan wajahnya. Senyumnya bahkan mamupu menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya akan jatuh cinta padanya

"eomma, appa doakan anakmu ini, agar bisa lolos interview besok" ujarnya sambil memandang foto orang tuanya , lalu menaruhnya kemabli ke meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya

Jam sudah menunjukan angka 12, dimana seharusnya orang orang tengah terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Namun tidak dengan luhan , laki laki mungil itu masih terjaga dengan dentingan jam yang samar samar terdengar oleh gendang telinganya

"aisss kenapa belum mengantuk juga pa.."

"BRAKK!" ucapan luhan terpotong karena ada sebuah suara seperti benda yang terlempar ke arah jendelanya

Tenggorokan luhan tercekat. Demi apapun , sebuah bayangan melintas dari arah jendelanya, bayangan hitam

Luhan meringsut menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik selimutnya . jantungnya memompa sangat cepat , menandakan dia tengah merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa

Tiba tiba alunan biola terdengar dari ruang tengah .

Seperti melodi pengantar tidur, alunan biola tersebut perlahan menghipnotis sepasang mata indah luhan untuk segera menutup

Dilain tempat seorang laki laki tengah memainkan sebuah biola emas di sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan purnama

Suara biola mengalun indah dari setiap gesekan biolanya

Wajah tampannya menyeringai mengerikan setelah tau sang korban sudah terlelap dengan damainya

Perlahan sepasang kaki panjangnya menaiki tangga , mengarah dimana tempat sang korban tengah terlelap karena permainan biolanya tadi

"CKLEK"

Pintu kamar tersebut terbuka sendiri tanpa sentuhan tangan pria tampan itu

Dengan hitungan detik pemuda itu sudah berpindah tempat, seperti sebuah teleportasi jarak dekat

Disibaknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh sang korban

Perlahan lahan , hingga hanya memperlihatkan bagian wajah hingga pinggang kecilnya

Lagi, seringain mengerikan tercetak jelas diwajah pemuda tampan itu

Perlahan pria itu menyibak kaos biru yang dikenakan sang korban

Hingga sebuah tanda merah bersinar di tengah gelapnya kamar milik sang korban

Mata pemuda tadi berbinar cerah 'akhiirnya setelah ratusan tahun aku mencari keberadaanmu. Kau menampakan diri' ujar pemuda itu dalam hati sambil mengelus tanda keabadian milik korbannya

perlahan lelaki itu mengarahkan wajahnya mendekat kearah tanda keabadian

menjulurkan lidahnya

menjilatnya, membentuk sebuah lambang kepemilikannya disana. Menandainya bahwa tanda keabadian ini adalah miliknya dan tak seorangpun yang bisa memilikinya

jilatan terakhir memutar membuat sebuah lambang iblis bangsa froz yang menyerupai sebuah bintang melingkar

seiring jilatannya yang perlahan berhenti . sinar yang terpancar dari tanda keabadian milik korbannya perlahan menghilang

"wusshh" angin kencang tiba tiba saja memasuki ruangan gelap tersebut solah olah menjemput pria tampan tersebut untuk segera pergi dari kamar sang korban

Setelah kepergiannya suasana menjadi hening . dentingan detik jam masih menghiasi suasana yang sedikit mencekam dan meninggalkan seorang namja manis dengan lelapnya tertidur tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tanpa tau seseorang sudah menandainya

TBC

Lanjut ? review ya

Makasi..


	2. Chapter 2

My husband is the devil

Luhan

Sehun

author : bli baekhyun

author terinspirasi dari anime kuroshitsuji :D

summary : luhan tidak tau bahwa suaminya adalah seorang iblis, yang menyamar menjadi manusia, dan perlahan menghisap nyawa luhan, hingga kekuatannya abadi dan dapat membangkitkan lagi kerajaannya. Namun apa jadinya jika dia malah terjebak dengan menikahi luhan dan membuatnya hamil.

HAPPY READING

keesokan harinya luhan terbangun pukul 5 pagi karena suara alarm jam wekernya yang sangat memekakan telinga

dengan mata yang menahan kantuk antara sadar dan tidak sadar atau istilahnya masih mengumpulkan nawanya/? , luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandinya sambil mengucek matanya sesekali dia menguap lebar

tak butuh waktu lama berada dikamar mandi dengan ritual mandi paginya. Luhan membuka pintu kamar mandinya dengan sebuah anduk yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya . rambutnya yang sedikit basah dan berantakan jangan lupa mata sayunya yang seperti menggoda menambah kesan sexy pada wajahnya

di depan pintu lemarinya yang lumayan besar, luhan perlahan membuka pintu lemarinya lalu mengambil pakaian yang telah disiapkannya tadi malam

namun tiba tiba "akhh" luhan memegangi dada kirinya sambil meringis menahan sakit . dia menggigit bibir bawahnya

rasanya seperti ada sebuah lubang besar yang menganga disana. Namun perlahan rasa sakitnya mulai hilang . seiring teraturnya nafas luhan yang tadi tersengal akibat menahan sakit di dada kirinya, tepatnya di bagian tanda _keabadiannya_

"asiss.. apa aku punya riwayat sakit jantung ? kenapa rasanya sakit sekali" racaunya pada dirirnya sendiri sambil melihat tanda keabadaiannya , mengusapnya pelan. setelah itu luhan mengambil pakaiannya yang terjatuh dilantai lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh polosnya yang entah sejak kapan handuknya telah tergeletak asal dilantai

Setelah selesai, luhan menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin

"kau memang tampan xi luhan dan juga... imut tentunya" ujar luhan sambil terkekeh geli

Sesekali ia memebenahi tatanan rambutnya. Bibir merahnya yang alami, pipi tirus, rambut hitamnya dengan poni yang naik ke atas memperlihatkan jidatnya, dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang bak malaikat itu

"fighting lu. Kau pasti berhasil" ujarnya menyemangati diri sendiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas

Masih jam 6 pagi. Bukankah ini terlalu pagi ? interview nya saja mulai jam 10 ckck luhan memang benar benar rajin, sangat rajin-_-

Luhan menuruni tangga sesekali menyanyikan lagu favoritnya yang mengalun indah dari bibir tipis mungilnya

Hap. Luhan sampai di dapur

Dia membuka kulkasnya 'kosong' disana hanya ada 2 bungkus ramen yang tersisa

"mwoya ! kenapa aku lupa belanja bulanan lagi sih?" gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri . sebenarnya dia tidak lupa belanja bulanan, hanya saja keuangannya mulai menipis

Luhan terpaksa makan ramen hari ini. Ya itung itung menambah energinya untuk hari ini.

Luhan memakan ramennya dengan tergesa gesa seperti orang kesetanan. Ya maklum saja kemarin malam dia lupa makan malam karena saking semangatnya mempersiapkan interviewnya hari ini

"habiss!" teriaknya sambil menjilati bibirnya lalu mencuci mangkuk ramennya

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa ruang tamunya. Dia melihat sebentar kearah jam dinding yang bergambar hello kitty kesukaannya

Jarum jam yang menunjukan angka 8

"lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang saja , dari pada terlambat, lebih baik datang lebih awal" ujar luhan sambil membawa beberapa map ditangannya. Lalu menggendong tas punggungnya yang terlihat pas di punggung sempitnya

'hahh, uangku habis sepertinya. Jadi harus jalan kaki' batin luhan nelangsa sambil mengayunkan kakinya menjauh dari pekarangan rumahnya

Tempatnya memang tidak terlalu jauh.

"BRUK!" luhan ditabrak oleh seorang anak kecil dari arah belakang

Dia kesal, namun dia menahan diri karena melihat anak kecil tadi ingin menangis

"noona mianhaeyo" ujar anak kecil tadi tampak ketakutan

"hei adik kecil, tidak apa apa. Jangan menangis" ujar luhan berjongkok melihat wajah anak kecil tadi

"maapkan jethpel noona huks.., jethpel tidak thengaja" ujar anak kecil tadi sambil mengusap air matanya dan jangan lupakan ingusnya yang meleber keluar

"jangan menangis adik kecil. Aku tidak memarahimu, oh ya jangan panggil aku noona. Aku ini laki laki" ujar luhan sedikit kesal karena di panggil nuna oleh anak kecil tadi. Luhan sangat imut jika sedang marah

"jeongmalyo ? tapi noon.. ah makthut jethpel hyung, hyung thangat thantik" ujar anak kecil tadi sambil mengelap ingusnya. Iwhh Luhan sedikit jijik melihatnya

"hei ngomong ngomong kenapa ada anak kecil sepertimu berkeliaran di jalan begini ?" tanya luhan lagi

"jethpel mau ketemu appa, hyung. Tadi jethpel kabul dali lumah"

"astagaa!.. bagaimana jika kau diculik, untung aku bukan orang jahat.. dimana rumahmu anak manis biar aku antar ?"

"jethpel gak mau pulang hyung, jethpel mau ketemu appa hweee" anak kecil tadi menangis sambil memeluk luhan. Luhan yang panik langsung membawa jesper dalam gendongannya

"aiss.. araseo araseo.. sekarang jangan menangis lagi ne , dimana ayahmu anak manis ?" tanya luhan sambil melepaskan pelukan anak kecil tadi

"appa jethpel bekerja di thiini hyung" jesper nama anak itu memberikan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan alamat dimana sang ayah berada

" ** _OH-MART STORES"_**

 ** _"_** ** _park chanyeol"_**

 ** _(wakil direktur)_**

 ** _"_** aha.. kebetulan hyung juga mau kesana. Jja kita kesana"

Luhan menggandeng tangan jesper

Sesekali mereka bernyanyi dan melompat lomat dan alhasil mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang sekitarnya

...

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka telah sampai di depan gedung pencakar langit

Luhan berjalan menuju sekumpulan satpam yang sepertinya sedang bergosip

"ah maap tuan.. aku ingin menemui park chanyeol-ssi" ujar luhan kepada seorang satpam

"ne ? maaf noona tapi presedir park sedang meeting" jawab satpam itu bohong lalu melanjutkan menggosipnya

"cih benar benar tukang gosip" lirih luhan takut didengar oleh satpam tadi

"hyung otteokkae ?" tanya jesper dibelakang punggung luhan

"sebentar ne ,hyung masih membujuk ahjussi ini"

"yak ! kalian tidak mengizinkan kami untuk masuk ? kau tidak liat aku membawa siapa ?" tanya luhan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya

"hei ! noona pendek aku tidak peduli siapa yang kau bawa di belakang punggungmu. Sekalipun presedir park tidak meeting, beliau tidak akan mau bertemu dengan orang seperti anda" ujar satpam tersebut dengan sinis

Luhan yang mulai terpancing emosinya menurunkan jesper dari punggungnya

"ini . kau lihat anak kecil ini ? ini anaknya park chanyeol-ssi" ujar luhan sambil berkacak pinggang "dan satu lagi. Jangan memanggilku noona, karena aku ini namja, **sang namja** " ujar luhan sengit sambil menekankan kata **sang namja**

1 detik

2 detik

4 detik

"bwahahahahhhaaaa" satpam tadi spontan tertawa mendengar penuturan luhan

"ya..yaa apa yang kalian tertawakan ? tidak ada yang lucu. Kau tau !"

"haduhh perutku hahh. Begini ya noona atau tuan atau apalah aku tidak peduli . presedir park belum menikah. Beliau masih sendiri. Apa kau mau menipu kami eoh ?" satpam tadi mulai mendekati luhan dan jesper

"aniyo ! appa thudah menikah dengan eomma, jethpel mau ketemu appa" jesper tiba tiba berlari mesuk menuju gedung dengan cepat

"yak ! anak kecil berhenti" satpam tadi mengejar jesper . tapi karena jaraknya terlalu jauh dengan jesper , satpam tadi tidak bisa menangkapnya

"yak nona, bantu aku mengejarnya" ujar satpam tadi pada luhan. Luhan yang mulai sadar dari lamunannya langsung mengikuti satpam tadi menuju pintu masuk

Dilain tempat

"jesper sayang" seorang namja cantik memasuki rumah mewahnya sambil membawa dua keresek besar belanjaan dikedua tangannya

"jesper !" teriaknya lagi

Baekhyun namja cantik diumurnya yang masih muda yang baru menginjak 20 tahun sudah memiliki seorang anak laki laki siapa saja tidak akan percaya jika melihat wajah baekhyun yang masih seperti anak sekolah menengah

Baekhyun memeriksa setisap sudut rumahnya , mulai dari kamar anaknya , kamarnya, dan masih banyak kamar lagi yang diperiksanya . namun jesper sama sekali tidak ada

Baekhyun mulai berfikir yang negatif. Bagaimana jika anaknya diculik ? atau parahnya ahh baekhyun mulai menangis memikirkan jika sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada anaknya

Chanyeol.. iya chanyeol , dia harus menghubungi chanyeol

Jesper terus berlari ke dalam gedung tapi di belakangnya satpam berbadan besar masih mengikutinya ,

"BRUKK" jesper tiba tiba terpeleset dan terjatuh dilantai.

Luhan yang berada sedikit jauh di belakanngnya menggerakkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk sampai ke tempat jesper

Sesampainya di tempat jesper terjatuh . luhan segera mengangkat jesper , membawa bocah kecil itu kedalam gendongannya

"apa yang kalian lihat eoh ? kalian tidak punya hati sama sekali ! kami hanya ingin bertemu tuan park chanyeol-ssi !" teriak luhan kepada beberapa orang yang terlihat hanya menonton tanpa membantu sama sekali

Jesper menangis tanpa suara di gendongan luhan

" ada apa ini" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang luhan. Suara yang begitu dingin namun tegas

"ah presedir maaf anda harus melihat keributan ini. Saya akan segera mengurusnya" kata satpam tadi lalu segera menyeret luhan

"ya ! lepaskan aku" luhan terus meronta membuat tangannya terasa sakit karena terlalu dicengkam dengan keras

"lepaskan dia" ujar sehun sang direktur tampan dengan wajah dinginnya . matanya tak sekalipun lepas dari sosok luhan"

"ah baiklah presedir" satpam tadi melepas cengkaman tangannya dari tangan luhan. Dan terlihatlah dengan jelas memar kemerahn disana . sehun terus memandangi memar itu, seolah menyuruhnya pergi

"ayo aku obati" sehun tiba tiba menarik pelan pergelangan tangan luhan di bagian yang tidak terluka. Luhan hanya menurut "hyung jethpel takut" jesper berbisik ke telinga luhan

"gwaenchana, jangan menangis ne" luhan terus mengikuti sehun. Hingga sampai kerungan kerja sehun

"duduklah" karna disuruh duduk, luhan segera mendudukkan pantatnya lalu mengubah posisi jesper menjadi duduk dipangkuannya

Sehun membawa kotak obat yang berisi lumayan banyak berbagai jenis obat didalamnya

'aku tidak mau kau terluka sedikitpun' batin sehun

Dengan telaten, sehun mengobati tangan luhan

Tak beberapa lama. Sehun menyudahi kegiatannya lalu berdiri . matanya yang tajam terus menatap luhan , sesekali matanya beubah menjadi merah tanpa sepengetahuan luhan

"siapa namamu" tanya sehun dengan super duper pendek jelas dan singkat

"na-nama saya luhan, xi luhan , tuan" ujarnya sambil menunduk

"jika kau sedang bicara dengan seseorang , jangan menunduk. Kau sangat tidak sopan" dan langsung saja luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Manik matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata sehun yang begitu tajam menatapnya

"maaf kan saya tuan"

"untuk apa kau pagi pagi membuat kerubutan dikantorku"

"ah , saya hanya ingin bertemu Tuan park chanyeol-ssi" ujar luhan

"tunggu sebentar" sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerjanya

"chanyeol ? datang keruananku sekarang"

" _sepertinya aku harus pulang sehun-ah. Anakku.. dia menghilang"_ ujar suara dari seberang telepon

"anakmu ada bersamaku. Cepat kemari" sehun langsung menutup ganggang teleponnya

'yatuhan apa ini direktur utamanya ? tamatlah aku' batin luhan

"cklek"

Tak berapa lama pintu ruangan itu terbuka . menampakkan sosok tinggi jangkung yang tampak mengetur napasnya. Sepertinya habis berlari

"jesper!" ujar chanyeol sambil melihat kearah bocah kecil dipangkuan luhan

"appa !" teriak jeper sambil turun dari pangkuan luhan lalu menghambur ke pelukan chanyeol

"appaa.. huks.. appa bogochipo" jesper menangis sambil memukul dada ayahnya

"ssttt uljima baby.. mianhae.." chanyeol mencium wajah anaknya, menghapus air mata anaknya . sangat miris memang, chanyeol yang jarang pulang menemui anaknya dan baekhyun. Chanyeol dan baekhyun memang belum menikah. Chanyeol yang memang sama seperti sehun (keturunan iblis froz) tidak bisa sembarangan menikah. Apalagi baekhyun itu manusia sangat berbeda dengan chanyeol. Lain lagi jika baekhyun juga memiliki tanda keabadian seprti luhan

"ahh sehun-ah. Aku ijin pulang sebentar. Sepertinya baekhyun panik mencari jesper" sehun hanya mengangguk

"dan ah nona, apa kau yang menyelamatkan anakku?" tanya chanyeol

"ah ne tuan , aku yang membawanya kemari. Maafkan saya, lancang memasuki kantor ini. Dan saya ini namja tuan, jangan panggil saya nona" sebenarnya dia jengkel dari tadi terus dipanggil nona. 'apa mereka tidak lihat, aku ini tidak memiliki dada yang besar. Hei aku juga punya jakun-_-' lanjutnya dalam hati

"ah jangan meminta maaf . aku yang seharusnya minta maaf , telah merepotkanmu, dan maaf telah memanggilmu nona" chanyeol yang merasa tidak enak menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"baiklah. Aku permisi dulu" chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan sehun sambil menggendong anaknya

Dan tinggalah sehun dan luhan di dalam ruangan

Luhan mendekati meja sehun

"tu-tuan. Saya.. saya mau melamar pekerjaan disini. Apa aku masih bisa ikut seleksi ?" tanya luhan takut

"kau. Tak perlu ikut seleksi"

'apa dia menolakku? Ahhh otteokkae'

"ba-baiklah. Maaf telah mengganggu waktu anda tuan dan juga maaf telah membuat keributan. Saya permisi"

Saat luhan ingin membuka pintu suara sehun terdengar lagi

"kembalilah besok. Jangan terlambat. Kau diterima di bagian asisstant manager. Jangan pernah mencoba membuat masalah, kau mengerti. **Tuan xi luhan**?"

Luhan membeku ditempatnya. Ini seperti mimpi, inikah jawaban atas doanya? Kekekeke

Luhan berbalik mendekati sehun "khamsahamida tuan. Aku sangat senang kau bisa menerimaku. Jeongmal khamsahamida" sehun menyunggingkan sedikit senyum melihat tingkah luhan yang menurutnya sangat lucu sekali

"ah jika begitu saya permisi tuan. Mohon bimbingan anda" luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju puntu keluar dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya

'kau memang berbeda dari **_blood rose_** yang lain, kau istimewa"-sehun

TBC

Hohoho ini udah dilanjut, maaf jika ada typo ato alurnya kecepetan. Wkwk

Kalo mau dilanjut. Review ya . thx J


	3. Chapter 3

husband is the devil

Luhan

Sehun

author : bli baekhyun

author terinspirasi dari anime kuroshitsuji :D

summary : luhan tidak tau bahwa suaminya adalah seorang iblis, yang menyamar menjadi manusia, dan perlahan menghisap nyawa luhan, hingga kekuatannya abadi dan dapat membangkitkan lagi kerajaannya. Namun apa jadinya jika dia malah terjebak dengan menikahi luhan dan membuatnya hamil.

HAPPY READING

Sehun memasuki mension mewahnya . hari sudah malam. Lelah sekali rasanya menyeleksi ratusan manusia berbeda jenis yang melamar pekerjaan dikantornya . huh.. memang benar benar menguras tenaga

"oppa" triak seorang gadis remaja yang sangat mirip dengan sehun

"sehyunie kenapa berada di luar ? kau sedang sakit sayang." ujar sehun sambil mengusap rambut sang adik sayang

"oppa, aku ingin main diluar seperti temanku.. ah tidak.. bahkan aku tidak memiliki seorang teman" ujarnya sambil menunduk sedih

"sehyunie.. dengarkan oppa. Diluar sangat berbahaya. Oppa tidak mau terjadi apa apa denganmu. Sekarang kau istirahat ne" sehun membimbing sang adik untuk masuk ke kamarnya

Oh sehyun

Dia adalah adik sehun satu satunya. ketika mendiang ibunya melahirkan sehyun ,tiba tiba saja kris dari bangsa nafoz mengirimkan mata mata untuk membunuh permaisuri yang tak lain adalah ibunya sehun.

Permaisuri tak dapat diselamatkan, namun anak yang baru dilahirkan permaisuri selamat namun naas bayi yang dilahirkan oleh permaisuri buta.

Sehun yang masih berumur 5 tahun saat itu sangat terpukul dengan kematian ibunya. Tak lama setelah ibunya meninggal. Sang ayah penguasa froz meninggal dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan

saat menghadiri rapat di pulau selatan .jalan beliau di cegat dan rombongan sang raja froz di bantai hingga tak satupun tersisa .siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan suruhan orang orang nafoz yang dari dulu ingin menguasai bangsa froz

sehun yang memang masih kecil di asingkan ke dunia manusia bersama dengan adiknya sehyun tidak berdua saja namun bersama pengawal setianya suami istri bermarga park dan anaknya yang masih berumur 7 tahun , 2 tahun lebih tua dari sehun. hanya keluarga park yang masih menyayangi sehun dan sehyun

dan saat itulah sehun berjanji , bahwa dia akan membalaskan dendamya pada orang orang yang telah membunuh orang tuanya, dan akan merebut kembali kerajaannya dari tangan kris, iblis dari bangsa nafoz

Itulah mengapa sehun sangat melindungi sang adik , selain buta, sehyun juga sering sakit sakitan membuat sehun sangat khawatir jika meninggalkan sehyun dirumah. Walaupun dirumahnya banyak terdapat pelayan yang bisa menjaga sang adik, namun tetap saja dia merasa belum bisa menjaga sang adik

"oppa" lirih sehyun yang hampir terlelap yang ditemani sehun di sisi ranjangnya

"ne sehyunie ? apa kau butuh sesuatu ?" tanya sehun

"ani, aku.. aku hanya butuh teman untuk aku ajak bermain"lirih sehyun hampir tak terdengar , sambil memilin selimutnya

"maaf sehyunie, oppa tidak bisa sembarangan memberikan mu teman. Membiarkanmu bermain bebas diluar jika temanmu itu adalah mata mata dari nafoz, tidak. Oppa tidak akan membiarkanmu disentuh oleh mereka... Jja sekarang tidur ya" sehun menyelimuti sang adik

"cup" sebelum meninggalkan kamar sang adik, sehun mencium kening sehyun

Luhan terus saja tersenyum seperti orang gila di kamarnya. Membayangkan dia bekerja dan mendapatkan gaji yang banyak.. ohh ini benar benar seperti mimpi "aduhh ada apa denganmu xi luhan, kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri ke arah cermin di kamarnya

Luhan membuka bajunya. Karena merasa sangat gerah

"hey.. tanda lahirku yang berbentuk bunga mawar. Apa kau pembawa keberuntungan ? aku masih penasaran denganmu" ujar luhan sambil memegang tanda lahir bunga mawarnya

"Lebih baik aku tidur agar tidak kesiangan besok" lanjutnya

Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya bersiap menemui sang mimpi di alam bawah sadarnya

"chan" baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap chanyeol yang sama sekali belum tidur

"iya baby ? kenapa hm ?" tanya chanyeol sambil melihat wajah baekhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya

" aku ingin bertemu dengan namja yang menyelamatkan jesper . maafkan aku chan karena lalai menjaga jesper." Ujar baekhyun menyesal

"ani baby, ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku karena jarang berada dirumah, dan menemani jesper. Aku berjanji akan berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk jesper"

Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil baekhyun kepelukannya , memberikan kehangatan kepada sang teman hidup. Kenapa teman hidup ? bahkan mereka tidak terikat suatu pernikahan dan tidak ada terucap janji sakral di hadapan tuhan

Sehun berdiri di kamarnya menghadap jendela . rambut coklat gelapnya tertiup angin yang masuk dari jendelanya yang terbuka

"xi luhan.. xi luhan.. xi luhan" sehun terus menyebutkan nama luhan bagaikan sebuah mantra. Dalam sekejap tubuhnya telah menghilang. Menyisakan angin malam yang bertiup

Dalam sekejap sehun berada di kamar luhan. Kamar yang sebelumya pernah ia masuki saat menandai luhan kemarin malam.

perlahan kaki panjangnya melangkah mendekati sosok luhan yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan damainya

seperti gerakan slow motion tangan sehun memegang pipi kanan luhan 'hangat' batinnya

wajahnya yang mulai mendekat seperti terhipnotis oleh bibir milik luhan . bibir sehun mendarat manis di bibir luhan sensasi kenyal dirasakan oleh sehun sesekali ia menjilati bibir luhan yang seperti candu bagi sehun. 'Cup' sehun memberi kecupan di akhir aktivitasnya. Tidak berani berbuat lebih. Takut membangunkan luhan. ''kau sangat cantik. Tapi sayang, perlahan nyawamu akan aku hisap" ujarnya , entahlah ada sedikit nada kecewa disana

...

Keesokan harinya luhan terbangun dengan semangat yang berapi api "ini bukan mimpi kan?" tanyanya lagi sambil mencubit pipinya keras "awwhh ahh ternyata bukan mimpi" ujarnya lalu menyibak selimutnya

"semalam aku bermimpi dicium seseorang. Ckck aneh sekali. Rasanya seperti nyata" lanjutnya lagi lalu melesat kekamar mandi memulai ritual mandinya tentu saja

Disinilah luhan sekarang menunggu sang direkur datang di ruang tunggu reservasi . hampir semua mata memandang luhan . dan bertanya tanya 'kenapa luhan ada disana' padahal luhan kemarin tidak mengikuti seleksi

'jangan memandangiku plis' batin luhan

Ia sangat tidak nyaman jika dipandangi terus menerus

Tak berapa lama sebuah mobil hitam terlihat dari pintu masuk yang berlapis kaca. Terlihat sehun keluar dengan aura hororr nya menurut luhan namun sangat tampan .

Perlahan sosok sehun mendekatinya. Sepontan luhan menunduk 90 derajat

"annyeonghaseo sajangnim" ujar luhan

"ne annyeong luhan ssi. Ayo ikut saya" sehun melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu dan diikuti luhan dibelakangnya

"duduklah" ujar sehun

"ah ne sajangnim"

" setelah aku pikir pikir, kau tidak akan aku tempatkan di bagian asisstaint manager. Tapi kau akan menjadi asisstaint pribadiku" ujar sehun

'DEG'

'apa katanaya ?assistaint pribadi' batin luhan

"jangan berpikir yang macam macam. Dan mulai nanti malam , kau tinggal dirumahku" ujar sehun final. setelah difikir fikir oleh sehun ,kenapa luhan tidak tinggal dirumahnya saja ? sekalian menemani sehyun

"ah tapi sajangnim.."

"tidak ada penolakan xi luhan, nanti malam kau akan aku jemput. Sekarang kau bisa keluar dari ruanganku"

Rupanya sehun tidak menerima penolakan.

"baiklah, saya permisi sajangnim" lanjut luhan sambil membungkukan badannya lalu keluar dari ruangan sehun

luhan melewati lorong yang akan menuju ruangan baru .

"hei kau !" seru sebuah suara yang sedikit tidak bersahabat dari arah belakang luhan

Luhan membalikan badannya. Dan tampaklah seorang wanita yang seumuran dengannya. Sangat cantik

"ah ne.." jawab luhan seadanya

"kau.. apakah kau pegawai baru itu?" tanya wanita tadi yang bername card 'krystal'

"ah ne nona. Saya pegawai baru disini"

"tapi.. aku tidak melihatmu kemarin saat di seleksi" ujar krystal sedikit curiga

"ah itu.. direktur oh memang tidak menyeleksiku. Tapi dia menggantikan posisiku menjadi assisstain pribadinya"

"apa ?! bagaimana bisa ? aku.. hanya aku yang menjadi asisstain pribadi direktur oh!. Kau jangan mengada ngada. Apalagi.. lihatlah penampilanmu, aku tidak percaya jika direktur oh benar benar memilihmu menjadi asisstaint pribadinya" ujar krystal sambil melihat luhan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, tatapan sinisnya tak pernah lepas

"tapi nona.. jika anda tidak percaya, anda bisa menanyakan langsung pada direktur oh. Permisi" ujar luhan . membungkukkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda menuju ruangannya

krystal yang keseal segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan sehun, menanyakan , apakah benar apa yang dikatakan luhan

"permisi direktur"

"krys ? ada apa ?" tanya sehun yang sedang menanda tangani beberapa kontrak dengan investor eropa

"ah begini direktur.. maaf sebelumnya mengganggu"

"langsung ke intinya krys" ujar sehun tanpa menatap krystal

"ah iya direktur . apa benar ada pegawai baru yang menggnatikan posisiku sebagai asisstaint pribadi anda ?"

"ah maaf aku belum memberitahumu soal ini. Tentang asisstaint pribadiku, dia xi luhan , tenang saja kau masih sisstaint ku krys. Bukankah bagus jika luhan aku tempatkan disebelahmu. Dia bisa membantu mengurangi pekerjaanmu"

"ah.. begitu. Baiklah, maaf mengganggu direktur, saya permisi" krystal sebenarnya ingin protes tapi melihat wajah dingin sehun , membuatnya takut jika melayangkan protes

Dengan langkah kesal, krystal melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya yang ditempatinya bersama luhan mulai sekarang

"BRAK!" luhan yang tengah duduk memandang keluar jendela sangat kaget dengan perlakuan krystal

"kau !" tujuk krystal tepat di wajah luhan "jangan pernah mencari kesempatan dan mencari muka dihadapan pdirektur" lanjutnya lalu duduk ditempat duduknya yaitu disebelah luhan

'cih.. siapa juga yang mencari muka , wajahku sudah tampan dan imut, jadi tidak perlu mencari muka lagi' ujar luhan dalam hati

Dia kan tidak salah apa apa, kenapa jadi dia yang kena marah

...

Hari sudah menunjukkan jam 12 waktu seoul, waktunya untuk makan siang

"ini . kau buat file ini dari awal, karena ini salah" krystal memberikan banyak file untuk dikerjakan kepada luhan

"harus selesai hari ini. Aku mau istirahat makan siang" krystal meninggalkan luhan dengan banyak file file dimejanya

"aisss.. menjengkelkan sekali dia. Perutku lapar sekali" keluh luhan sambil mengusap perutnya yang terus bersuara minta diisi

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam namun luhan masih berada di depan komputer menyalin file yang diberikan oleh krystal. Sedangkan krystal sudah pulang sejak sore tadi

Luhan belum sempat makan apapun dari tadi siang.

"akkhh lambungku perih sekali" ringisnya sambil memgang bagian lambungnya

Luhan memang memiliki penyakit maag akut. Sedikit saja terlambat makan, maka maagnya akan keluar

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipis dan jidat luhan.

Luhan memutuskan keluar sebentar membeli apasaja yang bisa dimakan

Saat nembuka pintu 'gelap'

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk dan menahan sakit, dengan sisa tenaganya, luhan menyeret kakinya yang sudah lemas menuruni tangga.

"gelap sekali" racaunya

"BRUK" luhan menabrak sesuatu , seperti manusia

"luhan ?" panggil suara di depannya

"direktur ? andakah itu ?" tanya luhan memastikan

"iya ini aku. Kenapa kau masih disini" tanya sehun heran. Pasalnya semua pegawainya sudah pulang, kecuali jika mereka sengaja untuk lembur. Tapi.. luhan ?

"ne direktur, tugas saya masih banyak" ujarnya sedikit lemah

"hei.. kau sakit ? wajahmu pucat. Ayo aku antar pulang" sehun yang menyadari bahwa kondisi luhan memang tidak baik, sehun menggenggam tangan luhan membawanya menuju parkiran

"tapi direktur.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, sekarang masuk" sehun membukakan pintu untuk luhan, lalu menutupnya.

"brak" sehun menutup pintu di sebelah tempat duduknya dengan kasar

"pakai sabuk penganmu" ujar sehun dingin

Luhan merasakan hawa yang tidak enak di sekitar sehun 'apa dia tidak bisa bersikap manis sedikitpun ?' batin luhan

"kau .. kenapa kau belum makan ? kalau kau sakit , kau akan menyusahkan banyak orang" sehun tahu jika luhan belum makan karena sedari tadi cacang di perut luhan terus berbunyi

sehun membawa luhan menuju sebuah restaurant. "ayo makan, aku tidak mau pegawaiku sakit"

Luhan mengikuti langkah sehun menuju sebuah meja kosong

"pilihlah makanan apa saja yang kau mau"

Setelah memilih makanan . suasana canggung terjadi antara sehun dan luhan

Hingga 'nyuuutt' 'DEG'

Dada sebelah kiri luhan mulai bereaksi lagi. Luhan mati matian tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan menggenggam sisi meja hingga kukunya memutih. Wajahnya memerah

Sehun yang baru saja mengalihkan perhatian dari smartphone nya menolehkan pandangannya kepada luhan . sehun yang menyadari bahwa luhan tengah menahan sakit. Dan dia tau apa penyebab rasa sakit luhan

Sehun mengarahkan tangan kanannya menuju dada luhan sebelah kiri. Bukan beramksud apa apa. Hanya menempelkannya saja

Ajaib. Rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa ,yang dirasakan oleh luhan perlahan mnegilang.

"kau tidak apa apa xi luhan ?" tanya sehun , seolah olah tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

"ahh tidak apa apa direktur, saya hanya merasa lapar, maaf" tentu saja sehun tau jika luhan sedang berohong

Luhan menjilat sedikit bibirnya yang terasa kering. Lalu tersenyum kearah sehun

'DEG' sehun merasakan getaran aneh pada dada kirinya , senyum luhan. Kenapa begitu manis jika berada sedekat ini dengannya

Tak lama.. makanan mereka datang . luhan yang memang sangat lapar, memakan makanannya seperti orang kesetanan, tidak peduli jika sehun berada didepannya dan tengah menatapnya "uhukk" luhan tersedak tulang ayam-_-

Sehun segera memberikan minuman kepada luhan

"pelan pelanlah. Aku tau kau lapar, setidaknya hati hati" ujar sehun sambil terkekeh melihat tingkah luhan

Luhan yang merasa malu, mulai memakan makanannya dengan pelan. Sesekali mencuri pandang kearah sehun

'dia tampan sekali jika tersenyum seperti tadi' batin luhan

Entah kenapa luhan sangat menyukai senyum sehun, senyumnya sangat mahal menurut luhan . "huuhh" luhan meniup nafasnya pelan

"ah aku hampir lupa. Aku antar kerumahmu , kemas semua barang barang yang kau perlukan, kau pindah malam ini juga" ujar sehun pada luhan yang sudah selesai memakan semua pesanannya tanpa sisa, kecuali piringnya, tentusaja-_-

TBC

wkwk ini sudah dilanjut ya. sebenernya author udah nulis ffnya udah sampe chap 6. jadi kalo mau dilanjut, review aja, masukan,kritikan diterima asal bahasanya yang sopan ya readersnim

makasi banyak yang udah review . :)


	4. Chapter 4

My husband is the devil 4

Luhan

Sehun

author : bli baekhyun

author terinspirasi dari anime kuroshitsuji :D

summary : luhan tidak tau bahwa suaminya adalah seorang iblis, yang menyamar menjadi manusia, dan perlahan menghisap nyawa luhan, hingga kekuatannya abadi dan dapat membangkitkan lagi kerajaannya. Namun apa jadinya jika dia malah terjebak dengan menikahi luhan dan membuatnya hamil.

HAPPY READING

Kris tengah menyesap minumannya dengan tenang

sesekali ia melirik ke arah sang istri, yang tengah tertidur pulas. Tampak banyak memar di tangan dan wajah sang istri karena perlakuan kasarnya

Kris tengah memikirkan bagaimana cara menemukan sehun dan sehyun. Tujuannya agar keturunan dari bangsa froz musnah.

Kris juga telah mengirimkan seorang mata mata untuk mencari keberadaan sehun. Namun sampai sekarang, mata mata yang dia kirim belum juga memberikannya kabar

"kau bahkan belum memberikanku kabar. Cih ! dasar tidak berguna" umpat kris sambil tersenyum sinis mengerikan

Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjangnya

Selanjutnya , kris ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping sang istri

Memeluk pinggang sang istri. Sangat erat

"tao-ya, maafkan aku. entah kenapa setiap kali aku marah, aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Maafkan aku sayang" kris sering kali memukul istrinya , tao, ketika dia sedang marah , ia akan menemui tao dan memukulnya tanpa ampun, setelah melihat istrinya tak berdaya, kris akan kembali menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya

 _Flashback on_

Kris tengah melatih pedangnya di halaman istana nafoz bersama pengawal pengawalnya

"yang mulia" salah satu pengawal setianya namjoon menghampiri kris yang tengah istirahat sambil memegang pedangnya

"ada apa ?" tanya kris sambil menatap namjoon

"yang mulia, mata mata yang anda kirimkan, beliau melepaskan tanda nafoz dari tubuhnya. Sehingga kami sulit menemukannya" jelas namjoon pada kris yang tengah menatap namjoon kaget

"kurang ajar" geram kris. Tanpa banyak menunggu, kris melangkah menuju istananya dengan langkah tegas menyiratkan kemarahan yang luar biasa

Para pelayan tidak ada yang berani menyapa kris ataupun menatapnya Tatapan matanya seolah membunuh siapa saja yang berani menatapnya

"BRAKK!" kris membuka kamarnya dan tao dengan kasar

"yang mulia" lirih tao. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan , dia tau kris sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik baik saja

"sreett" kris menarik tao lalu menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar hingga punggung tao membentur tembok yang keras

"bangunn!" teriak kris

Tao yang ketakutan segera bangun . punggungnya sangat sakit. Dia yakin punggungnya akan kembali memar

"hiks.. yang mulia sadarrhhh.." belum sempat tao melanjutkan ucapannya. Kris mencekik lehernya kuat, membuatnya sulit bernafas

"kau tau hah ?!. mata mata bodoh itu. Berani beraninya melepas tanda nafoz dari tubuhnya apa dia mau mati hah!" teriak kris di depan wajah tao yang tengah kesulitan baernafas akibat ulah kris

"plak!" kris yang sudah gelap mata memukul tao hingga tidak berdaya. Memukulnya dengan cambuk, apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya untuk melampiaskan emosinya

Tao pingsan dengan luka parah ditubuhnya. Ini yang paling parah dari siksaan kris sebelumya

Tak berapa lama kris mulai mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal

"arrgghhh" kris kembali menangis. Menyesal dengan tindakannya. Selalu seperti ini

Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, kris menggendong tubuh tao menuju ranjangnya

"siapapun yang ada diluar. Panggilkan tabib!" seru kris kris sambil berusaha menempatkan tubuh tao di ranjang mereka

Dan begitulah. Kris akan kembali sadar jika sudah memberikan jejak pukulan dan siksaan lainnya di tubuh tao

 _Flashback off_

000

"ini kamarmu mulai sekarang xi luhan. Aku harap kau betah, maaf menyuruhmu meninggalkan rumahmu yang dulu" ujar sehun sambil menyender di depan pintu kamar luhan

"ah tidak apa apa direktur" ujar luhan sambil tersenyum manis kearah sehun

'luhan jangan tersenyum kearahku. Kau mau membuatku mati karena serangan jantung eoh?' batin sehun . sehun bersumpah , senyum luhan sangat menarik hatinya. Entahlah sehun juga tidak tau apa yang dia pikirkan jika bersama dengan luhan

"baikalah.. istirahatlah" setelah itu sehun meninggalkan kamar luhan

Setelah kepergian sehun. Luhan menaruh pakaiannya kedalam lemari besar yang ada dikamarnya

"rumah presedir sangat besar. Tapi sayang sekali , penguninya hanya sedikit"

.

.

Sementara itu, setelah keluar dari kamar luhan, sehun langsung menuju kamar sehyun untuk memastikan, apakah adiknya sudah tidur atau belum

"ckelek"

Senyum mengembang diwajah sehun saat melihat sang adik tengah tertidur pulasnya

Tanpa sepengetahuan sehyun, sehun perlahan lahan melepaskan tanda froz dari tubuh sang adik. kenapa perlahan lahan ? jika tanda itu dilepaskan dengan paksa. Maka sakit yang luar biasa akan dirasakan oleh adiknya , jiwanya seakan ikut tercabut, seiring menghilangnya tanda froz dari tubuh sehyun,dan sehun tidak mau melihat sehyun kesakitan , lagi. Tidak akan pernah. terakhir kali ritual pencabutan tanda froz dari tubuh sang adik sudah berakhir 5 tahun yang lalu. Tanda froz dapat kembali jika sang pemilik tanda melakukan ritual penyatuan badan terhadap pasangannya .dan tanda froz hanya bisa dicabut satu kali saja. bagaimana dengan chanyeol ? tentu saja tandanya sudah kembali. Maka dari itu chanyeol harus berhati hati.

.

.

Keeseokan harinya luhan terbangun karena bermimpi dikejar setan

"aiss mimpi buruk macam apa itu ? bahkan aku jarang menonton film horor akhir akhir ini" gerutunya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Namun saat kakinya menuruni anak tangga terakhir, luhan melihat sesosok gadis yang tengah membuka kulkas.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya, luhan mendekati gadis itu yang sepertinya tengah kesulitan "hai.. apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" sontak gadis itu berbalik

"kamu siapa ?" tanya gadis itu pada luhan . luhan mematung melihat gadis itu sumpah !.

Gadis ini begitu mirip dengan direktur, aku seperti melihat bayangan direkturpada gadis ini. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh luhan

"aku xi luhan,oh iya kau mirip sekali dengan direktur oh" ujar luhan sambil menatap lekat sosok sehyun didepannya

"aku sehyun , apa kau teman sehun oppa?" tanya sehyun sambil meraba wajah luhan mulai dari mata, hidung lalu pipinya

"lebih tepatnya, aku ini aisstaint pribadi direktur,aku tinggal disini mulai sekarang, entahlah.. direktur menyuruhku untuk tinggal disini. ah iya tadi kau mau cari apa ? biar aku bantu ?" luhan tau bahwa sehyun tidak bisa melihat dari tatapan mata sehyun

"aku hanya ingin minum. Tiba tiba saja aku haus tumben sekali aku bangun jam segini " ujar sehyun lagi

"sebentar ya biar aku ambilkan minuman untukmu " luhan mengambil air mineral dari dalam kulkas lalu menuangkannya kedalam gelas kaca yang dibawa oleh sehyun sebelumnya

"ini.. minumlah" sehyun langsung meminum air yang diberikan luhan

"hmm luhan-ssi, bisa antarkan aku ke kamarku ?"

"tentu saja . kajja" luhan menggenggam tangan sehyun , membimbing sehyun menaiki tangga satu persatu dan membawa sehyun menuju kamarnya , tentu saja sehyun memberi tahu luhan dimana letak kamarnya

.

.

Luhan tengah mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda kemarin . tangan mungilnya dengan cekatan bergerak lincah diatas keyboard hitam miliknya

"aahhhh" luhan mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya, sesekali memijat punggungnya yang terasa pegal

Luhan melihat kesemping tempat duduknya. Kristal tengah berdandan tanpa menyentuh pekerjaannya sedikitpun

'cih mau mekeup seperti apa sih dia ? dasar nenenk lampir" gerutu luhan dalam hatinya

Sejak dari awal datang memang krystal hanya duduk manis dan memoles wajahnya dengan makeup, yang entah apa namnya

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya , lalu mengambil beberapa file di berikann kepada sehun untuk ditanda tangani

"mau kemana kau" tiba tiba suara krystal menghentikan langkahnya

"ke ruangan direktur tentu saja, aku ingin memberikan hasil kinerjaku yang bagus padanya, bukankah direktur sangat menyukai pegawai yang rajin, dan sangat membenci pegawai yang malas. Baiklah krystal-ssi aku pergi dulu.. eh itu lipstick mu belepotan" lanjut luhan cekikikan.

Wajah krystal merah padam mendengar sindiran luhan .

'awas kau xiluhan, aku buat kau dipecat oleh direktur, kau salah jika mau main main denganku' ujar krystal dalam hati

...

"permisi direkh..akhhhh" saat membuka pintu ruangan sehun, sakit didada kiri luhan menyerang lagi.

Sehun yang tengah membaca beberapa file menoleh kearah pintu

"luhan !" sehun yang menyadari luhan tengah kesakitan segera membantunya duduk di sofa

"akkhh direktur sakithh" luhan terus menekan dadanya bermaksud mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Kepalanya tiba tiba terasa sakit. Seperti mau mati.

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipis luhan

Sehun hanya diam melihat luhan, bola mata sehun berubah menjadi merah

"aakkhh !" luhan semakin menjerit dan berusaha meredam suaranya rasa sakitnya seakan akan semakin bertambah seiring cengkraman tangan luhan di dadanya

Lama lama sehun tidak tega melihat luhan kesekitan. Hatinya merasa sakit ketika mendengar suara kesakitan luhan

"cup" sehun tanpa diduga mencium luhan ,memeluk pinggang ramping luhan menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir luhan

Sehun meresapi ciumannya dengan luhan, menghisapnya sedikit , luhan yang kaget dengan ciuman sehun yg tiba tiba ,luhan membelalakkan matanya . jantungnya seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya

ciuman sehun seolah seperti obat tidur. Dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit tubuh luhan melemas hingga membuat mata rusa milik luhan terpejam dalam pelukan sehun

Sehun membaringkan tubuh luhan di sofa panjang miliknya

Mata tajamnya terus menatap luhan dari ujung kaki hingga wajahnya

Sehunlah penyebab kesakitan luhan, ini baru awal dari penderitaan luhan

Sungguh, sehun bahkan tidak tega melihat luhan kesakitan seperti ini. Hatinya seakan ikut menangis melihat luhan

"maafkan aku luhan, aku memang egois , menghisap nyawamu perlahan lahan .sungguh aku namja yang paling kejam didunia ini" lirihnya

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sebelah luhan

Apa boleh buat , ini demi kerajaannya. Membangun kerajaannya kembali dengan mengorbankan luhan

Dia tidak mengerti , mengapa hatinya seolah olah menolak menjadikan luhan sebagai tumbal untuk kerajaanny dan juga balas dendam kepada kris tentunya

Padahal semuanya biasa saja hingga luhan mulai datang ke kehidupan sehun

...

Krystal menggerutu sebal karena sehun tadi menyuruhnya mengerjakan sisa file yang ada di meja luhan.

"cih .. dasar penjilat, tidak mungkin dia sakit. Aku yakin dia hanya pura pura sakit di depan direktur" krystal menahan amarahnya ketika memergoki luhan tengah tertidur di sofa ruangan sehun karena luhan lama tidak kembali keruangannya.

'cepat atau lambat, kau akan kubuat keluar dari kantor ini dengan tidak hormat' krystal tersenyum sinis sambil membayangkan wajah luhan

"andwaee ! jethpel nda mau . jethpel mau appa" teriak seorang anak laki laki dari bawah kolong meja makan"

"ayolah sayang. Appa sedang bekerja" baekhyun sangat lelah seharian ini, jesper menolak makan karena chanyeol tidak datang di acara penerimaan raport di sekolah playgrupnya tadi pagi. Alhasil jesper marah kepada baekhyun

"hiks.. daddy thama mommy jahat. padahal deddy thudah janji mau datang hiks.. Jethpel benci mommy thama deddy" teriaknya jesper sambil berlari kekamarnya

Baekyun mengejar anaknya naik menuju tangga

"kajja kita menyusul daddy sekarang ya ? baby jangan menangis lagi" dan benar saja jesper segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan wajah yang berbinar dan senyum yang mengembang di wajah manisnya

"omawo mommy ?" jesper tersenyum kearah baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh baekhyun

Senang rasanya melihat anak sulungnya bisa tersenyum, walaupun dia tau akan terasa sangat berat jika anaknya benar benar kekurangan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Dia tidak pernah merasa menyesal menikah dengan dengan chanyeol, ah ralat. Bahkan mereka belum menikah, miris memang mengingat mereka sudah punya anak tapi belum terikat oleh pernikahan

'kau kuat byun baekhyun, bahkan kau sudah berjanji pada dirimu sendiri jika kau akan kuat. Apapun yang terjadi' batinnya

Baekhyun menggantikan baju jesper dengan baju kaos bergambar superman dan celana jeans khas anak kecil seusianya

.

"ehh" luhan mengernyitkan dahinya karena menyadari jika dia tengah berada di ruangan sehun, dan juga 'kemeja ? apakah ini milik direktur ?' pikir luhan

Luhan memandangi sekelilingnya

Sehun tidak ada

Luhanpun memutuskan keluar dari ruangan sehun . dan sedikit merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku

Terakhir ia sadar "ya tuhan !" luhan baru ingat bahwa dia sebelumya dicium oleh sehun "ahh ottokhae ?" luhan menggigit jari telunjuknya. Ia takut karena merasa lancang. Padahal bukan dia yang mencium sehun tapi dia yang dicium oleh sehun

"hyuunnggg" seorang anak berlari ke arah luhan

Awalnya luhan tidak begitu mengenal siapa anak kecil yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Namun semakin dekat jarak anak itu semakin pamiliar

'jesper ?' batin luhan

Lalu terlihat seorang namja mungil yang tengah berlari dibelakang jesper dengan keadaan sedikit berantakan dan wajah yang kelelahan

"happp" luhan menangkap jesper dan membawa jesper kedalam gendongannya

"annyeonghaseo" ucap luhan kepada baekhyun yang kini tengah berada didepannya dengan keadaan yang terengah engah

"ah ne annyeonghaseo. Maafkan anakku tuan, dia lancang" ujar baekhyun sambil menarik halus jesper dari gendongan luhan

"ah tidak apa apa. Aku mengenalnya, jesper anak yang pintar. Ah namaku luhan. Namamu siapa ?"

"aku byun baekhyun. Panggil saja baekhyun, luhan-ssi. Maafkan anakku"ucap baekhyun yang sedikit merasa tidak enak pada luhan

"tidak baekhyun, aku sudah menganggap jesper sepert anakku sendiri..." ujarnya sambil menatap jesper dalam gendongan baekhyun "kalian mau menemui wakil direktur park ?" tanya luhan sambil mencubit pelan pipi jesper

"iya luhan, dan ini pertama kalinya aku kemari. Jadi.. bisakah aku minta tolong, antarkan aku menemui chanyeol ?"

"tentu saja baekhyun. Ahh sini jesper biar aku saja yang membawanya. Kau tampak lelah" luhan membawa jesper kembali ke dalam gendongannya "ayo baekhyun ikuti aku" luhanpun mengantarkan luhan dan jesper keruangan chanyeol

Baekhyun melihat lihat dimana tempat suaminya bekerja

Senyum mengembang di wajahnya ketika mengingat bahwa chanyeol adalah orang penting di kantor ini

"nah ini ruangan direktur park. Masuk saja" luhan mengisyaratkan agar baekhyun masuk

"cklek" baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk

Baru bebrapa langkah . hatinya seolah teriris oleh ribuan pedang, melihat chanyeol tengah memangku seorang wanita . dan parahnya chanyeol tidak menyadari kehadiran baekhyun

"park chanyeol !" teriak baekhyun

Chanyeol yang tengah memangku seorang wanita itu terkejut dengan kedatangan baekhyun ke kantornya . chanyeol segera menyingkirkan tubuh wanita itu dari pangkuannya

Wanita yang tadi dipangku oleh chanyeol segera pergi , karena tidak ingin diamuk oleh baekhyun

"baek.. baekhyun aku bisa jelaskan ini semua sayang" chanyeol berusaha menarik tangan baekhyun yang berniat pergi dari ruangan chanyeol

"hiks.. kau tega chanyeol. Bahkan aku sudah melepaskan semuanya hiks" baekhyun berusaha terus menarik tangannya dari genggaman chanyeol

Luhan yang melihat kejadian ini memilih pergi membawa jesper , kemana saja agar jesper tak melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya

"baek.. maafkan aku . tapi aku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku" chanyeol terus saja menarik dan menggenggam tangan baekhyun dengan keras. Membuat tangannya ngilu dan pergelangan tangannya memerah

" apa lagi yang aku harus dengar darimu park chanyeol !? semuanya sudah jelas. Sejak kapan ? sejak kapan kau melakukan ini dibelakangku ?" tanya baekhyun yang sudah mulai tenang

"maafkan aku baek. Sungguh maafkan aku. Aku menyesal"

"jika aku tidak kesini. Kau tidak akan pernah menyesal. Iya kan ?. jawab aku , sudah berapa lama kau bermain dibelakangku park chanyeol"

"maaf baek.. ini kali ke 5 dia kesini"

TBC

Ini tbc dengan tidak elitnya :v

Wkwk.. ini sudah dilanjut pemirsah

Lanjut ? minta review , kritik dan saran diterima asal dengan bahasa yang sopan ya reders J


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My husband is the devil

Luhan

Sehun

Author : blibaekhyun

Kris terus menemani sang istri yang tak sadarkan diri. Jujur ia sangat sangat menyesal telah melakukan semuanya.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya 'sial'

Kris mendekati ranjangnya dan ikut merebahkan dirinya disana, lama mengamati wajah sang istri yang tampak sagat lelap

"tao-ya bangunlah, maafkan aku sayang" namun yang dipanggil masih setia memejamkan matanya . tao terlihat begitu lelah

"tao-ya. Jika kau sadar, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi sayang, aku janji" namun lagi lagi hanya keheningan yang menjawab perkataan kris

Kris merasa prustasi dan bersalah diwaktu yang bersamaan

Dengan langkah gontai , kris keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui anak buahnya

"panggilakn suho . aku ingin bicara dengannya" perintah kris kepada salah satu pengawalnya

Dan tak berapa lama datanglah suho dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, benar benar tampan

"suho ya.. mulai besok, aku perintahkan agar kau mulai menyamar menjadi manusia dan temukan sehun dan sehyun bahkan jika perlu kau cari mata mata yang aku kirim . dalam keadaan hidup atau mati. Aku tidak mau tau" tegas kris kepada suho

"baik yang mulia. Akan saya laksanakan perintah anda . Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu dan mempersiapkan semuanya" suho membungkuk hormat lalu meninggalkan istana nafoz

"aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan aku suho" bisik kris . lalu kembali lagi ke kamarnya untuk menemani sang istri yang masih terbaring lemah diranjangnya

.

.

"jesper lebih baik kau malam ini menginap saja ya dirumah direktur oh. Aku akan meminta ijin dulu kepada direktur oh"ujar luhan sambil menggendong jesper .luhan membawa jesper yang tengah tertidur di gendongannya

"luhan" panggil seseorang dibelakang luhan

"krystal-ssi. Ada apa ?" tanya luhan bingung sambil menatap krystal yang tengah melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada serta mecibir ke arah luhan

"selain penjilat kau juga sudah berani membawa orang asing ke kantor ini. Hei ! luhan sadarlah, kau masih pegawai baru disini. Kau jangan banyak tingkah dan ka.."

"krystal-ssi bisakah kau diam ? telingaku pusing mendengarkan suaramu. Kau bisa membangunkan anak ini. Jadi lebih baik kau diam" ujar kuhan sedikit pelan lalu berjalan meninggalkan krystal yang tengah melotot kearahnya

"yak ! luhan aku belum selesai bicara dengamu" teriak krystal pada luhan yang mulai menjauh

Luhan menemui sehun di ruangannya .ada rasa malu dihatinya ketika ingin bertatap muka dengan sehun namun sebelum luhan membuka pintu ruangan sehun sebuah suara mengagetkannya

"luhan" itu suara sehun tepat berdiri di belakang luhan

"direktur oh annyeonghaseo. Maaf saya kira anda ada didalam" ujra luhan sambil menunduk. Tidak berani menatap sehun

"kenapa kau mencariku luhan ? ...ada yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" tanya sehun yang melihat luhan masih menggendong anak chanyeol dan baekhyun

"ah begini direktur, maafkan saya jika saya lancang. Tapi bolehkah anak ini menginap satu malam saja dirumah anda direktur" ujar luhan kali ini ia berani menatap sehun dan tangannya tak tinggal diam masih mengusap punggung anak kecil digendongannya

'benar benar keibuan' pikir sehun

"jelaskan padaku kenapa?..." ujar sehun sambil membuka pintu ruangannya "kita bicara didalam" lanjutnya

Luhan menceritakan semuanya kepada sehun tentang apa yang ia lihat hari ini

"kau tau xi luhan ada bebrapa hal yang harus tidak perlu kau ketahui" sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah luhan. Sontak saja luhan menundukkan kepalanya

"kau tidak tahu kan kenapa chanyeol melakukan itu ? itu semua aku yang menyuruhnya . memerintahkannya untuk menyelidiki wanita itu, membiarkan chanyeol disentuh oleh wanita itu. Karena aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku dengan menyentuh wanita itu" ujar sehun tanpa eksprei

"tapi kenapa anda melakukan itu direktur , anda tahu kan jika wakil direktur sudah mempunyai istri ,dan anak yang ada di gendonganku sekarang ini"

"kau tidak perlu tahu luhan itu semua urusanku. Jangan pernah menanyakn apapun kepada chanyeol" ancam sehun kepada luhan yang sangat menyeramkan menurut luhan

'ais dia ini manusia atau bukan sih' batin luhan

"b-baik direktur" jawab luhan sedikit tergagap

Sehun kembali ke mejanya "dan satu lagi xi luhan. berhati hatilah" ujar sehun lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya

.

.

Malam harinya baekhyun tidak kembali kerumah. Dan itu membuat chanyeol frustasi. Tadi sehun menelponnya bahwa jesper akan menginap dirumah sehun

"damn it ! ini semua gara gara sehun, kenapa harus aku yang menyelidiki wanita itu. Baekhyun sayang angkat teleponku.." sudah berpuluh kali chanyeol menelpon baekhyun namun hpnya tidak aktif "shit !" chanyeol mengambil jaket hitamnya dan pergi mengendarai mobilnya

..

Di sebuah club malam hingar bingar musik menghiasi tempat para pelacur itu mencari uang

"hik.. aku bilang tambah lagi minumanku bodoh hik.."

"tapi tuan anda sudah menghabiskan 4 botol . anda juga sudah mabuk berat lebih baik anda berhenti" ujar salah satu bartander di depan meja milik baekhyun

"hik.. berikan saja bodoh" baekhyun sudah sangat mabuk mukanya memerah hingga ke telinganya dan bibirnya terus saja mengeluarkan suara cegukan dan matanya sayu"

"minggir tuan dia adalah partnerku malam ini" seorang ahjusi tua menghampiri meja baekhyun. Otomatis sang bartander melangkahkan kakinya pergi

"hik.. mau kemana si bodoh itu. Kenapa malah meninggalkan aku hik.." racau baekhyun

"hai manis. Mau jadi partnerku malam ini. Kau sangat cantik" ahjusi tua tadi menindih baekhyun

"lepashh kauh berat" baekhyun mendorong tubuh ahjusi tua tadi dengan susah payah

"jangan menolak sayang. Kau milikku malam ini" ahjusi tua itu terus saja menarik paksa tengkuk baekhyun agar bisa menicum baekhyun

"arghh akuhh bilang lephhash sialan" baekhyun terus memberontak dalam pelukan ahjusi tua tadi

"jangan paksa aku berbuat kasar padamu cant_"

"bhuagg!" baekhyun memukul junior ahjusi tua itu

Ahjusi tadi terjatuh dan memegangi juniornya yang ditendang oleh baekhyun

"sialan kau ! akan ku kejar kau sialan!

Baekhyun berlari dari tempat laknat itu dengan kepala pusing dan juga jangan lupakan dia sedang mabuk berat membuatnya tidak kuat berlari

"chanhh" hanya nama chanyeol yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Tak dipungkiri bahwa ia membutuhkan chanyeol untuk saat ini

Tapi berikutnya ia teringat chanyeol tengah memangku seorang wanita membuat emosinya embali memuncah "brugh" baekhyun terjatuh ditengah jalan yang sepi "hap ! mau kemana kau jalang !" ahjusi tadi berhasil menangkap baekhyun dan menarik kakinya

baekhyun yang sudah kelelahan hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

namun saat kesadaran terakhirnya ia mendengar keributan dan seperti suara orang berkelahi

.

.

"luhan oppa maukah kau berteman denganku" sehyun tengah menikamti makan malamnya bersama dengan luhan sehun dan jesper

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah luhan

"tentu saja sehyun-ah aku mau menjadi temanmu" ujar luhan sambil menatap sehyun yang tengah menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya

"akhirnya aku punya teman juga. Kau tau tidak , sehun oppa tidak pernah mengijinkan aku bergaul dengan siapapun dia_"

"sehyun lebih baik habiskan makananmu jangan berbicara jika sedang makan" potong sehun. Dia tidak mau jika nanti sehyun kelepasan mengatakan hal yang tidak tidak, nanti luhan bisa curiga

"iya oppa" jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

"kau sangat lucu sehyun-ah"ujar luhan sambil menatap sehyun

"luhan jangan ajak dia bicara... Biarkan dia menghabiskan makanannya"

Sungguh jika didepannya bukan sosok bosnya yang tampan, luhan bersumpah akan mencekiknya hingga sesak nafas

"thehun ajuthi galak" jesper yang ada dipangkuan luhan bersuara

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya menatap bocah itu sekilas lalu melanjutkan kembali makanannya

.

Sehun pagi pagi sekali sudah bangun, tak seperti biasanya . banyak yang ia pikirkan mulai dari luhan yang sering memenuhi pikirannya akhir akhir ini, dan juga kris yang sepertinya mulai mengincar dirinya, sehyun dan chanyeol

Ia terus termenung di tempatnya. Bagaimana jika kris menemukannya. Tapi itu sedikit mustahil. Tapi yang ia takutkan adalah chanyeol. Bisa bisanya temannya itu menghamili manusia dan membuat tanda froz kembali lagi ke tubuhnya. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi mau tak mau dia harus meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Kapan saja

Selesai termenung cukup lama di kamarnya , sehun turun ke bawah untuk mencari minuman.

Sehun terenyuh melihat pemandangan didapur, dimana luhan tengah tertawa bersama dengan sehyun. Tak pernah sekalipun dia melihat sang adik tertawa lepas seperti saat ini. Dan lihatlah bagaimana cara luhan memperlakukan adiknya

Tak dipungkiri ada rasa sesak menyeruak ke dalam hati sehun.. entah mengapa dia sedirkit tidak rela melihat luhan melakukan adiknya dengan begitu istimewa

"ehemm" deheman sehun membuat kedua anak manusia berbeda kelamin itu menatapnya

"oppa.. kau sudah bangun ?" tanya sehyun sambil mencoba mencari keberadaan sang kakak dengan meraba menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sehun yang tak ingin adiknya susah mencarinya memutuskan menghampiri sang adik yang tengah berjalan pelan

"sehyun" paggil sehun

"kenapa kau berada di dapur, disini berbahaya . bagaimana jika kau terluka" lanjut sehun sambil memegang bahu sempit adiknya

Luhan yang masih terbengong melihat adegan kakak beradik itu hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang dan memutar bola matanya malas 'sangat over proterctif sekali' batin luhan

"kau berlebihan oppa. Aku tidak apa apa. Lagi pula, aku bersama luhan oppa disini, jadi dia akan menjagaku" ujarnya meyakinkan sehun

"tenang saja direktur, aku pasti menjaga sehyun sepenuh hatiku" ujar luhan dengan nada suara yang dibuat seimut mungkin

"dan kau luhan. Jangan biarkan sehyun berada didapur apalagi memasak denganmu. Itu berbahaya" ujar sehun masih dengan tampang kesalnya –menurut luhan "lebih baik kau segera bersiap luhan, kita akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Dan sehyun lebih baik kau mandi. Oppa akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar"

Luhan kembali memasang wajah melongo 'benar benar menyebalkan, jika aku jadi sehyun. Aku mungkin akan kabur dari sini' batin luhan

Sehun mengantar sang adik ke kamarnya "oppa aku ingin ke rumah baekhyun oppa lalu bermain dengan jesper disana. Tidak apa kan ? aku.. sangat kesepian" lanjutnya  
"tidak bisa sehyun. Chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang ada masalah. Jadi lebih baik, kau diam saja dirumah. Oppa janji, jika nanti baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah membaik, kau boleh bermain kerumah mereka" dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari sehyun

Selanjutnya sehun pergi meninggalkan kamar sehyun menuju kamarnya untuk menyiapkan dirinya

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dengan sakit di punggungnya akibat pukulan yang diterimanya tadi malam "brani braninya menyakiti baekhyunku" ujar chanyeol sambil melihat kesamping kanannya mendapati baekhyun yang masih terlelap dengan damai, bibirnya sedikit terbuka

Tangan besar chanyeol mengusap pipi baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya .

"cup" satu ciuman untuk baekhyun

"maafkan aku baekhyun, maafkan aku. Aku menyesal" ujar chanyeol sambil merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh baekhyun

Karena merasa terganggu tidurnya . baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati chanyeol tengah menatapnya

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia masih marah terhadap chanyeol rupanya. Siapa yang tidak marah.. melihat orsng yang kau cintai memangku wanita lain didepan matamu sendiri

"baek.. aku minta maaf. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya" ujar chanyeol sambil memegang pundak baekhyun

"lebih baik kau jemput jesper. Aku menyesal kemarin menelantarkan anakku" ujar baekhyun masih dengan memunggungi chanyeol

"hah.. baiklah aku akan menjemput jesper diruamh sehun dan mengajaknya ke kantor. Aku akan pulang lebih awal nanti.."

"tidak usah memaksakan , jika pekerjaanmu itu lebih penting dari pada aku dan jesper"

Chanyeol tau baekhyun sedang menyindirnya sekarang "tidak baek.. kalian berdua lebih penting dari apapun.."

"pergilah.. aku ingin istirahat"

"aku akan pesankan delivery... kau tak perlu memasak lagi" chanyeol meraih hpnya

"tidak usah, aku masih memiliki tangan untuk membuat makananku sendiri. Dan maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa membuatkanmu sarapan chanyeol"

Tanpa sepengetahuan baekhyun, chanyeol menjambak rambutnya frustasi. 'gara gara kau oh sehun' batin chanyeol

"tidak apa apa baek.. aku mengerti... maafkan aku. Aku akan berusaha memberikan banyak waktu luang untukmu dan jesper"

"jangan membuat janji jika kau tak bisa menepati janjimu. Lebih baik kau simpan janjimu untuk wanita itu.."

"aisshh baek.. dia hanya rekan kerja ku dan sehun . sehun memintaku untuk mendekatinya, untuk mendapatkan informasi dari wanita itu. Aku mohon kau mengerti baek..." chanyeol memelas

"apa yang tak aku mengerti darimu selama ini chanyeol ? bahkan aku sangat mengerti dirimu . tapi apa kau pernah mengerti posisiku ?"

Diam

Chanyeol tak bisa berkata apa apa. Kata kata baekhyun bagaikan sebuah tinjuan yang menohok hatinya. Membuat rasa nyeri disana

"baek.. aku minta maaf" hanya maaf yang bisa chanyeol utarakan. Karena memang dia yang bersalah

"tidak apa apa chanyeol. Lebih baik kau segera jemput jesper lalu bekerja" ujar baekhyun lalu mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Walaupun kepalanya masih terasa berat tapi dia mecoba terlihat kuat di depan chanyeol

"mandilah. Aku akan siapkan pakaianmu" ujarnya tanpa melihat chanyeol

Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun. Membalikkan badan baekhyun membuatnya berhadapan dengan dada bidang chanyeol yang tak menggunakan atasan apapun . baekhyun tak berani menatap mata chanyeol

"baek tatap aku" pinta chanyeol sambil mengangkat dagu baekhyun

"cup" chanyeol memberikan ciuman lagi dibibir baekhyun cukup lama

"maafkan aku"

Namun baekhyun hanya diam saja tak merespon permintaan maaf chanyeol.

"mandilah"

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang laki laki tengah melihat adegan perang dingin antara chanyeol dan baekhyun lalu menyeringai ditempatnya sekarang "jadi begini kehidupan park chanyeol sekarang ? cih benar benar membosankan" tak berapa lama. Tubuh lelaki itu mengilang terbawa angin entah kemana

Tbc

Udah lama bgt ga update ini ff.. jangan timpuk sayaaa wkwkwk

Saya baru megang laptop lagi soalnya . semoga ga mengecewakan yaa

Kalau mau dilanjut ? review aja . boleh kasi masukan tapi dengan kata kata yang sopan. Review kalian membuat saya semangat melanjutkan ff ini

See you next chap...

-CHANCUT


End file.
